The separation apparatus according to the invention is particularly applicable in a line for the mass-production of individual cardboard blanks intended subsequently to constitute packings for various products. Such a production line comprises, upstream, a flat or rotary apparatus for cutting out a continuous web of cardboard in order to produce, downstream, from this web, at least one line of cut-outs or "blanks" which are then displaced downstream, preferably in the manner of "scales", i.e. overlapping one another on a conveyor. Such a blank production line often comprises, at its downstream end, a receiving apparatus intended to form, from the continuous line of blanks, stacks of blanks each comprising a predetermined number of blanks. Consequently, in order to allow formation of these stacks of blanks, it is necessary to separate each continuous line of blanks into groups of successive blanks each comprising the same predetermined number of blanks intended to constitute, downstream, an individual stack of blanks. This device which is intended to constitute an empty space or "hole" in the line of blanks is controlled by a blank counter disposed in the vicinity of the conveyor on which the blanks are placed in the manner of "scales".
Patent FR-A-2 597 847 already discloses an apparatus for separating blanks of cardboard which is disposed in the zone of connection of two longitudinal conveyors located at the same level, namely an upstream conveyor bringing the cardboard blanks superposed in a "scale"-like manner, coming from a cut-out apparatus, and a downstream conveyor moving at a higher speed, for driving the groups of blanks separated by the apparatus. This separation apparatus, of relatively complex structure, comprises vertically mobile means disposed both above and below the horizontal plane containing the upper sides of the conveyors and being able to be displaced by jacks, in order to raise by lower means, at the moment when the blanks must be separated, the line of blanks to stop it against an upper stop then lowered by control means.
The present invention relates to improvements to such a type of separation apparatus in order to simplify the construction thereof whilst ensuring an efficient drive of the blanks on the downstream conveyor and a stop, without risk of disorder, of blanks with an irregular leading edge.